Miku's Story of a New World
by homeofthesilentwriter
Summary: Mute girl, Miku Shikure, just wants to be understood. However, not having a voice can make that difficult for her. When Miku is accepted into the prestigious school, Ouran Academy, she meets a diverse blend of characters who call themselves a Host Club. Things begin to get difficult for Miku when she suddenly starts falling for a member of the host club. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

July, 28, 2013

Being mute isn't as horrible as it sounds. Sure, you cant speak but, I have many other ways to tell people what's on my mind. Hi, I'm Miku Shikure. And this is my story…

It seems to be perfect, and I'm happy with my life. My father is the owner of a very successful medical company and does a very good job at providing for my family. The Shikure household consists of My father, Akko Shikure, My mother, Hanachi, My older sister Manaku, and Me. We are a very wealthy family and have always lived in a high class style of life.

Father just came home from meeting with another client… he says we're moving.. Not far, just another area of Japan. I can't say I'm very happy about it, Mother says I'll be attending a private school for rich people. I'll be a second year. I wish I was able to tell her just how badly I want us to stay in Shinjuku. For now though, I'll just smile and move on like I always do. Besides, it's not like I can say anything to them… My family just ignores me. Like I'm some porcelain doll on a shelf.

Manaku tells me I look like a doll anyways, my straight, long, black hair falls just below my shoulders, framing my perfect oval shaped head. My dark blue eyes sparkle in just the right light. My mother says I'm the image of beauty, but I don't see it. When I look in a mirror all I see is… Little Ms. Mute. Besides, that's all anyone can see when they look at me.

Like I said though, it's not all bad. I get to see the beauty of the world and hear lovely sounds everywhere I go. I have a lot to be thankful for. I can't complain. I just wonder what my new life will have in store for me at Ouran Academy.

Perhaps an art program to make me feel at home. I always have loved painting. The blank canvas can be used to create anything your heart desires. It only takes a few colors. However, father fails to see what i see. He wishes that I would spend my time studying, and bettering my knowledge of medicine. I just don't have the heart (or voice) to tell him that I don't want to be a doctor_. _Sometimes I even mess up on purpose so he thinks I wont be good enough. I wish he would have chosen my sister to be his successor... but she already has her future set in stone as a designer. She refuses to let me leave the house without her seal of approval on my outfit. It's almost never good enough for her anyways. I love my sister so much, and she is beautiful with her golden curls that fall gracefully past her shoulders, and her shimmering ruby eyes could pierce any man's heart. She's so tall and slender and glamorous in every way. She's her own person, but she needs to see that I am also my own person too, with my own beauty as well. I'm not going to be exactly like her.

All I want is to choose my own path in life, and be who I choose to be.

\- Miku Shikure


	2. Chapter 2: The Host Club?

Miku sat in the large window as she watched groups of young girls in yellow dresses, identical to her own, wander around the magnificent room, giggling and chatting happily. So this was the famous Ouran High School Host Club. Her first day at Ouran Academy and all any of the girls would talk about was this club.

"You have to come! They say nice things to you and make you feel so special!"

"You really feel like a princess!"

"The twins are so cute!"

"Will you come?"

"All the boys are so sweet and adorable!"

So here she was, trying to make the best of her first day, but sitting alone, she felt like screaming. What a joy that would be. So she sat, arms crossed, watching as her "friends" walk around without her. She was like a rose in a field of sunflowers. Her sarcastic inner voice chimed in, yep, you're really feeling like a princess now! The hosts were surrounded by many girls, all together there were 7 of them. Miku never took her time to learn their names, or to visit any of them. Shyness was just another one of her weaknesses.

Miku stared out the window, as she often did, and let herself drift away for just a moment. It wasn't until a voice broke the silence in her mind that she realized she'd been staring out that window for almost an hour.

"Hey, You've been sitting there and haven't said a word to anyone."

"Yeah what's your deal?" Two tall twin boys with some-what spiky red hair, and shimmering amber eyes stood behind Miku looking at her with slightly irritated looks. "Most of the people have already left. What are you still doing here if you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"Why did you come in the first place if you didn't want to talk to anyone?" These questions were being thrown at her and Miku was beginning to get nervous. These two seemed very rude. They waited, expecting an answering voice that would never come.

"Are you going to say anything or what?" They complained in unison. She shook her head furiously. "Why not?"

"Because she can't you idiots." Called another boy with long, black hair, glasses, and a book in his hand. "This is Miku Shikure, youngest daughter to Akko Shikure, president of the Shikure Medical Corporation. She is 16 years old, quite smart, and," He shoots the two boys a slight glare, "mute. I'd advise you to treat her with more respect. Her family's power surpasses even my own family." He walked over and bowed in front of her. "I apologize on behalf of these two idiots. I am Kyoya Otori, youngest son of the Otori group. It is a pleasure to meet you. The two twins here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hey Kyoya! What's going on over there?" A blonde with blazing violet eyes and a gleaming white smile called across the room to them.

"Tamaki, come over here and welcome this young lady. Tamaki Suo here is the Host Club's president. His father is the chairman of this school." Kyoya explained. Tamaki came over and extended a hand to Miku.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Tamaki beamed, flashing her his million dollar smile.

"This is Miku Shikure. Her father is head of a world famous medical group." The twins chimed in as if they hadn't just learned that fact 10 seconds ago.

"Ah yes! I've heard of you! You are the talk of the school right now!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "Speaking of talking, it's a shame I won't be able to hear your lovely voice." Tamaki gazed sympathetically at her. "Say, all the guests have left, how about I introduce you the rest of my friends?" Miku nodded and followed the four to the other end of the room, beside a grand piano stood three more people. A tall, almost intimidating boy with short black hair stood perfectly still while holding a smaller boy with long, blond hair, and a pink stuffed rabbit on his shoulders. Beside them was a very, feminine, looking boy with short brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Miku this is Mori, on his shoulders is Honey, and this is Haruhi."

"Hello there." Haruhi greeted.

"Hi!" Honey exclaimed.

"… Yeah." Mori said. Man of few words I see. Miku happily waved and smiled at the three.

"Hey…" Hikaru spoke up from behind. "We're sorry for being so rude earlier." The twins bowed apologetically. "To make it up to you, we are going to dance." Miku's eyes grew wide and she began shaking her head. "Tamaki, piano please." Ignoring Miku's plea for him to stop, Hikaru took her had and lead her to the middle of the room. Before she could pull away, Hikaru began to pull her along the floor to the music from Tamaki's piano playing. His eyes bore into hers. Miku felt her face burn. They danced together, swaying across the floor until Miku felt like she would fall over at any moment. She felt the whole Host Club watching her. She felt so much pressure not to screw up and fall over, but, With Hikaru holding her this way, so strongly and securely, in her heart she felt that she would never fall over again, so long as he was there to catch her.

She stopped those thoughts right in their tracks. What was she doing? Thinking this way about a person she just met. Never once had she ever let her imagination get the best of her. She looked down at her moving feet, trying to take her mind off the boy that held her. Eventually the music stopped and she was released. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt weak in the knees. Why wouldn't her face stop burning?

"Wow Mi-Chan! You're a really good dancer!" Honey beamed. Wasn't he a little young to be here?

"That was absolutely excellent!" Tamaki chimed, throwing his hands happily through the air. Just then a bell chimed for classes to start again. Miku quickly bowed in thanks and hurried out of Music Room 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is she?

Hikaru watched silently as the door closed behind Miku. He saw the last of her midnight hair disappear through the cracks. Why were his palms so sweaty? What was this unsettling feeling deep in his stomach? Who was this girl and why has she affected him? A few minutes ago she was nothing but a clueless airhead. Yet, the moment his hand met hers, it was like something broke within him. What happened just now?

These thoughts ran circles through Hikaru's head making him a little dizzy. He suddenly felt a sturdy, familiar hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his brother standing next to him with a beaming smile on his face. The same smile he'd seen every day for the past 16 years. The only person he found true comfort in. The only smile he really truly cared for, so why did it seem so different to him now?

"Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, let's go." Hikaru replied. Kaoru gave him a slightly confused glance, but was quick to pick up his bag and follow Hikaru out the door way. As they walked down the hall, Hikaru's mind wandered. It wasn't until he slammed into something… or someone… that he snapped out of his self-induced trance. Hikaru collapsed onto the floor. He saw papers and books fly into the air. He was struck with pain when a large notebook landed on top of his head. He laid his hand on his injured head and looked up to see a pair of wide sapphire eyes staring down at him.

Miku's mouth was open wide in surprise and shock. Hikaru froze when he saw her face. What was it about her? Was it warm in this hallway or was it just him? It had to be the sunlight coming in from the windows he decided.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru dropped to his knees beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"My head feels like a brick just dropped on it." Hikaru said, rubbing the now forming knot on the back of his head. "Hey, sorry. Are y-." Hikaru looked up to apologize, only to see Miku furiously running back down the hall. He stood up and watched as she disappeared again, around a corner. He turned back around to see a girl he recognized from his class standing behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe you dropped this." She sputtered, holding out Hikaru's books and papers.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at her and took the books in his hands. He watched as she giggled and joined the rest of her friends.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Kaoru rushed him along to History. The two sat silently next to each other as they watched a presentation on the Pearl Harbor attack on America. Bored, Hikaru began to push his papers around on his desk with his finger. He stopped however, when a small, leather covered book peeked out from behind his study guide.

He picked up the small notebook and ran his fingers over the smooth cover, studying it carefully. This was not his. He opened the cover to see a name written in neat cursive on the back of it. "Property of Miku Shikure." Hikaru's eyes grew wide as he quickly shut the book. He glanced over at his brother who was too busy doodling on his paper to see his brother's sudden abruptness. Slowly, Hikaru picked the notebook back up and began to look through the pages. This was Miku's diary! His heart skipped a few beats at this realization.

All of the things Miku can't say, all in this one little book. He thought for a moment before deciding to open the book and read the first entry from July 28th. He soon realized there was more to this girl than he thought. Did nobody care about her? She seemed… so lonely. He flipped forward a few pages until he stopped at today's date. Slowly he began to read.

"I don't understand what is happening, my head is spinning, I'm short of breath, and I'm sure if I weren't already… I'd be speechless. I've heard from many of the girls that Hikaru Hitachiin is a great host… but… there is something about him. I feel that there is some sort of… connection that was created when he looked into my eyes. No one has held my gaze that long. For they can't look into the face of a disabled person. Hikaru, however, watched me and didn't look away. When we met he was highly rude and completely out of line. So, why do I want to be around him? What is going on here? Wish I could ask…"

Hikaru looked up, jaw slightly dropped. She felt it too. Some sort of… bond… between the two of them. They only just met! Whatever was happening, was definitely throwing Hikaru's life through a loop.


	4. Chapter 4: What should we do?

The knots in her stomach were too much for Miku could bear. She must have looked like a total idiot for not watching where she was going! Miku now sat in her biology class, twirling her long hair through her fingers as she replayed the events of the day in her mind. She decided that what she had felt towards Hikaru could all be blamed on her lack of friends. She wasn't really attracted to his sparkling eyes, his strong physique, his wild hair, his shining white teeth, his class, his heart stopping charm. No, definitely not attracted to him in any way. She was just desperate for friends. This was her conclusion and nothing would dare change her mind. _You don't really care for that idiotic, careless, ill-mannered, crude... intelligent, graceful, attractive..._ She mentally smacked her self. _Stop that!_ She reprimanded herself.

The day droned on and on until the final bell chimed at the end of the day. Miku began picking up her books and shoving them into her bag, but as she rummaged through her stacks of papers she noticed something was missing. Miku's eyes widened in horror. Her diary was gone! Had someone stolen it when she wasn't paying attention? She zoned out so often, it could have been easy for someone to snatch it from right under her nose! After checking her bag for the third time Miku began to panic. Everything that was Miku was in that diary. She was prepared to run straight for the police when, the moment she turned around she was stopped, dead in her tracks by Hikaru. _Crap!_ Screamed her inner voice. Just as she was going to make her way around him he held out a book to her. "Hey, uhm, you should be more careful not to drop your stuff in the middle of the hall. Someone might steal it." Hikaru kept his eyes away as he handed the diary back. "You're just lucky I found it and was nice enough to bring it back." He felt his face begin to burn when her hand brushed against his as she grasped the small leather journal. "Be more protective of things that have value to you would you?" He complained. Miku looked up at him. He was so beautiful. More beautiful than any man she'd ever seen. Why was he acting like a jerk? She bowed in thanks and began to take her leave when suddenly... "Hey, Miku." Hikaru's voice echoed through her heart as he said her name. It was just her name but the sound of it coming from him made her cheeks instantly red. "I was thinking, you don't have many people to hang out with at Ouran do you?" Still facing away she shook her head. "Then I was thinking, maybe we could hang out, like, together." Hikaru wanted to smack himself, God he was bad at this. His hands were clutched in fists, his palms were sweaty, and he was so nervous he wanted to puke. Why did she have to be so damn cute?! Just as he was about to take it all back, tell her he was kidding and pretend this didn't happen, he saw a slight nod of her head.

Miku turned around, she was smiling ear to ear and she couldn't have looked cuter if she tried. He had succeeded, and it was like a wave of relief had washed over him. Hikaru walked over towards her and extended a folded piece of paper to her. "You can text me if you have a phone that texts people." Yup, he sounded like a total idiot, but he didn't care. Miku glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand and back up to him, his smile was so wide and he was radiating pure joy. Miku happily accepted Hikaru's number and smiled back up at him. The two then said their goodbyes and disappeared down different ends of the hallway. Hikaru was off to tell his brother of his newest achievement, and Miku was off to buy a cell phone. Hikaru had spent the rest of the day planning the perfect evening. He was checking weather reports, making lists, raiding his closet, raiding his brother's closet. Kaoru sat back and watched as Hikaru went Miku crazy. He found it funny how his brother became so infatuated with this girl in such a short period of time. That didn't seem like him at all. Miku must have really made a huge impact on him somehow. Finally, All his plans had been made. Hikaru now sat on his bed that he shared with his brother, texting Miku. He had made plans for tomorrow after school. For a moonlight picnic at the old park that had been abandoned years ago. They were sure to be alone there. Miku was about to have a day she wouldn't soon forget.


	5. Chapter 5: What could go wrong?

The Hitachiin family limo pulled up to the Shikure estate. The butterflies in Hikaru's stomach grew with each passing moment. Miku's home was extravagant, she lived in a European style mansion, with large white columns reaching up towards the sky. A large marble fountain sat in the court yard surrounded by bouquets of roses, Daisies, and tulips. The magnificent mansion was 5 stories tall and fully white except for a large mahogany entrance, carved with intricate designs and swirls. Hikaru took his first steps up the cobblestone drive way, mentally preparing himself with his own words of wisdom. /eYou're cool, you're smooth, she's just another human being. He stood before the massive doorway. He did a quick check of his clothes. He was wearing a midnight blue button down, tucked neatly into his black slacks and his black converse. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, 6:30. Right on time. He raised his hand to the door bell and heard it echo through out the house inside.

Before he could even take a breath, a man in a very elegant suit appeared before him

"Are you the young master we are to be expecting tonight?" Asked the man.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm supposed to be meeting Miku?" The man stepped aside and motioned for Hikaru to enter the home.

"Mistress Miku will be down momentarily. Feel free to wait here. He then disappeared around a corner, leaving Hikaru alone in the foyer. The floors were made of white granite tiles, and the walls were painted a deep shade of red. Potted plants stood on each side of the double doors. To his left was a tall staircase, and a decorative chandelier hung delicately in the middle of it all. Hikaru began to admire the family portraits hanging on the wall when a face appeared before him.

"And who is this delectable creature?" A very stunning girl with thick curly blonde hair bounced up to him.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin.

"Oh you're Hikaru." She said. "Well I gotta hand it to my sister, she sure does know how to pick em'! I'm Manaku, Miku's sister." She said flirtatiously, extending her hand to him. "If I had known how cute you were I would have dressed up a little more to meet you." She ran her freshly painted nails over his cheek before backing away and laughing hysterically. "You should see your face! Look babe, your cute, but I'm looking for a real man." Hikaru's face had turned a fresh shade of pink. He could tell that Manaku was a bit hard to handle. He was completely speechless! Manaku's smile grew ever so slightly as she peered up the stairs. "Oh calm down sis! I was only playing with the boy!"

Hikaru whirled around to see Miku standing, jaw dropped, at the top of the stair case. She looked angelic! She was wearing a soft pink silk sundress with a pair of strapped sandals. Her dress moved and flowed with her. And her long luscious black hair was curled into soft waves falling gracefully down her shoulders. Hikaru stared at her beauty. He was unable to take his eyes off of her. Manaku soon chimed in again with her loud voice, "Well you guys have fun! I have a hot date myself, better go get ready!" With one last wink at Hikaru, Manaku pranced past Miku, up the stairs, and out of sight. Miku watched, not amused with her sister's little "jokes". She turned back to Hikaru and walked towards him. He took her hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it ever so delicately. Miku thought she might faint.

"You look beautiful." Hikaru smiled at her sudden blushing that she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide. Damn she's so cute!

_ Damn he's so cute! _Miku's inner voice squealed.

"Shall we go? I have the limo waiting for us out front." Luckily Hikaru had taken some of his brother's advice and washed it before hand. Miku nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the vehicle. It glimmered in the moonlight as they approached it. Hikaru opened the door for Miku (also his brother's advice) and followed behind her. They spent the evening driving around town and sightseeing. The look on Miku's face was the best sight Hikaru could see. Finally, the moon was high as the two walked through the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery. Hikaru turned to look into Miku's eyes and saw the sparkle of the moonlight reflect through them. He never wanted this moment to end. His heart felt light in his chest, and time seemed to slow down around them to let them enjoy this moment together. No words were needed to know that they were both feeling the same thing. They had only just met and Hikaru had already fallen hard for this girl. Miku felt as though her world for once, was perfect. Her family issues, her sister, her schoolwork, her new home, her muteness, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the two of them. She finally felt like someone understood what she felt, because he was feeling it too. Nothing could ruin this day.


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened?

Hikaru awoke to a sharp pain shooting through his head. What had happened? He pressed his hand against his aching head. No blood, so the fall couldn't have been that bad. He took in his surroundings, well actually, he couldn't see. had he really just fallen into a hole? Then, the memory came rushing back to and Miku walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. He smiled when she bent down to pick a dandelion out of the ground.

"You know you're supposed to make a wish and blow all the fuzz off right?" Miku smiled, closed her eyes, and blew. The fuzz was sent flying, fluttering gently in the breeze. Miku then began to run ahead, picking up dandelions to create a bouquet. She was having so much fun here with Hikaru! "Hey, make sure to watch were you're going, there are a lot of places you can trip and fall." Hikaru called. Miku nodded her head and continued forward. This date was going so well. Still, he was so nervous to tell Miku how he really felt, The only person he ever cared about was his brother, but now... Miku was here. He was so distracted that he wasn't even paying attention to where she was going… Then she slipped, tumbling down into what seemed like an endless pit, Hikaru's blood felt cold in his veins, and in that heart stopping moment His hand just barely missed hers. He soon found himself jumping in after her. Desperately reaching into the darkness for Miku. Then, it was a complete blackout.

His sudden realization left Hikaru frantic and breathless. He began searching the frozen floor, desperate to find Miku. It was so dark. How long was he out? He wanted to call out to her, but he wouldn't hear her anyways. How wide is this place, and how deep? What time was it? How long had they been down here? Was his twin brother as terrified as he was? All these questions swam in his mind as Hikaru searched the ground. Damn it! He couldn't see a thing. He searched for what seemed like an eternity. Was he ever going to be able to find Miku in this abyss? …Wait! There. He brushed his hand back to the left. He felt the soft touch of Miku's silk dress brush across his finger tips. Hikaru followed the trail of fabric until he caught her hand. He felt Miku's fingers grip his hand softly. She was all right. Hikaru let out a long, slow breath and pulled her into a protective embrace. She was ice cold. He threaded his fingers in between hers. Her breathing was uneven, Miku was crying. It wasn't until he felt a tear roll down his own cheek that Hikaru realized he was too.

"Shhh, we'll be okay. Once the sun is up again we can find our phones and call for help." He whispered into her ear, trying to sooth her. Hikaru pulled off his jacket and rapped it around her. She buried her face into his chest and wept. He could tell she was terrified. They just had to make it until morning. Then they could figure out their next move. He continued to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. Thank goodness. He thought. He wasn't sure what to do, so they just sat there, embracing each other and trying to keep warm. Eventually, He closed his eyes and began to doze off with Miku lying in his arms.


End file.
